Everything About You
by Surely You Can't be Sirius
Summary: Mara Jaffary is in a mental institution, but she shouldn't be. Jerome is a rich kid with a passion for psychology. When an assignment brings them together what will happen? Will Jerome figure out Mara's not sick? Will he figure out why she's in there? Most characters OOC. Please read and review. . . better then it sounds!
1. Are You Psychic?

**Hello! Please enjoy this random story I'm slowly coming up with. I own what I own and nothing more. Like One Direction posters and rings... anyway please read and review! Tell me what ya like, tell me what ya don't. Enjoy! XOXO**

Jerome sat at the back of his Psychology class listening to his teacher Mr. Alan intently. They were on the topic of how the sudden changes in the weather can effect your mood. "For example," Mr. Alan said, walking up and down the aisles of college students. "When its hotter outside, people tend to be more aggressive then, say if it were a comfortable temperature."

He went on explaining further, in greater detail then any of Jerome's classmates would prefer. Though everyone in Jerome's class was done with High school, he was not. He attended one college class a day, still being in high school he could only attend the classes in the later afternoon.

Jerome pretty much hated everything, everything besides the thing that tends to explain everything; Psychology. That was his passion. His one and only. He loved it so much, but yet could not explain to anyone why.

Psychology explained things, the very same things Jerome hated, yet he loved it. He knew, with all of his practice in psychology, why he hated the things he did and why his love for Psychology was natural, but no one cared enough to listen. And that is what he hated.

Jerome hated uncaring people, that is why he became one. To avoid getting hurt from them, and instead hurting other people in the ways they hurt him. Obviously, he knew what he did and how it was wrong, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop. He was a hypocrite, he knew that, but he didn't care. Just like everyone else.

"Hey Jerome." Mr. Alan called as he dismissed class, Jerome gathered his things and walked over to his favorite teacher.

"Yes, Sir?" He answered back politely. The only person he answered politely to.

"I've got an assignment for you." Mr. Alan's young brown eyes shown with anticipations and excitement. Jerome cocked an eyebrow at his teachers happiness. Mr. Alan, or Michael being his first name, was not much older then himself, at the oldest probably being twenty-five.

"And what might that be?" Jerome asked, slightly confused.  
"Well, you see there is this girl I've been seeing lately," Michael began. "she is wonderfully crazy and she is expecting a meet up with me tomorrow." Jerome's eye twitched slightly. He never could figure this man out. No matter how hard he tried, and he tired.

"Well," Jerome began. "glad to see your back on your game, picking up crazy chicks has always been something I admired about you." Jerome said sarcastically.

Michael smiled and let out a laugh. "That's a good one." He said while wiping a fake tear from his eye. "But really," He said suddenly serious. "I can't make it and I need you to see her for me."

Jerome frowned. "That's not very kind, I think she'll notice its not you." Jerome said and crossed his arms over his chest while still not quite understanding.

"Mate, we're not dating. She from the mental institution down the street. I meet with her every Saturday and Wednesday, but I've got lunch with my mom this week so I can't make it, shes one of the most interesting patients I've every meet and I thought you might be interested in meeting her. But if not I guess I could find someone-" Jerome cut him off. "NO!"

Michael smile widely and Jerome rolled his eyes. "Meet her at ten tomorrow morning in her room. This is all the information you'll need." He said handing him a small folded paper.

"So, what's she got? Why is she so interesting?" Jerome asked looking down at the paper which had her room number, name, and little card that allowed access into the institution.

Michael snapped his fingers and pointed at Jerome. "That's your assignment." Jerome looked at him confused. "I want to see if you can diagnose her. If you do it correctly you get extra credit." Michael said smiling.

"And if I get it wrong?" Jerome asked. Michael smirked. "If you get it wrong it wont count. Just take it as a learning experience." Jerome was confused, as he usually was around Michael.

"Okay." Jerome said, simply. Michael smiled and patted him on the shoulder walking out without another word.

Jerome frowned, a slight smile playing on his lips as he wondered why Michael had chosen him for this project. Jerome started on his way home, he was one of the richest people in town yet he never took one of his many cars, he liked walking much better anyway.

Jerome stood in front of his house after about a half hour of walking. He was greeted by many butlers, as he always was, and walked into his room without a word to anyone.

The next morning, Jerome awoke at six and was out the door by six-forty. He hated being in that house any longer then need be.

Jerome walked down to a small cafe he frequently visited before school or just whenever he had the time. He liked it there. Surprisingly.

He ordered as usual and began studding the most uncommon psychological diseases. He had a feeling he had never heard of the one. . . whats-her-name has. He had his work cut out for him. There weren't many he hadn't heard of before, but he had no idea how he was to diagnose a disorder he didn't know of.

Much to soon for his liking nine-thirty rolled around and he began his walk to the institution. Jerome made it their with five minutes to spare and he smiled at himself. He was never early.

Jerome showed the little card to the men at the gates and they opened them slightly so he could slid in. The institution was massive. A huge white gate cover with barbed wire in some spots surrounded the place. The outside was beautiful, green grass everywhere, fountains everywhere, and the most fabulous flowers. Jerome whistled, only the richest of the rich lived here.

Jerome walked up the long path, glass stones leading the way up to the massive doors in the front of the institution. When inside, Jerome walked over to the lady at the counter who introduced herself a Trudy.

Jerome asked her where he might find room 122, which was the room the girl was in. Trudy looked at him a bit strangely before leading him up one of the many staircases to the correct hallway.

"Good luck, dear." Trudy smiled while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Trudy nodded and then shuffled back the way they'd come.

Jerome breathed deeply before lightly knocking on the white door labeled with the numbers 122.

He waited for about a minute before a boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked out of the room without so much as glancing at Jerome, who was stood in front of the door. Jerome frowned and peered into the room.

A girl sat on a large bed was staring out a huge window. The bed filled most of the room along with a book case, full of books, a desk with a small laptop sat upon it and a door on the other side of the bed, which Jerome assumed was the closet.

Jerome cleared his throat, letting the brunette with the two braids aware of his presents.

She jumped back a bit and frowned her brows, he was not the male she was expecting to scare her.

"Who are you?" Mara asked, a hand to her heart.

Jerome shut the door behind him and stepped into the room. "I'm taking over for Michael Alan today. I'm Jerome, and you are?" He asked sticking his hand out for her to shake it.

Mara looked at him sceptically before ignoring his hand and spoke. "You already know my name." She stated, knowingly.

Jerome let his hand fall to his side and nodded. "Yeah, Mara, right?" He asked.

Mara nodded.

"So how do you know I already knew your name, you're not psychic, are you?" Jerome asked with a little smile to lighten the mood.

Mara did not smile. She simply stated, "You have a note sticking out of your pocket with my name and room address on it."

Jerome looked down to his black trench coat pocket and chuckled. "I suppose I do." Mara smiled lightly.

"So, Mara?" He asked sitting down next to her on the bed. "Whatever Michael usually does with you, we can do that." He said taking out a small note pad and pen from his pocket. "But first, I would like to ask you a few questions."

Mara nodded slowly a little disappointed. That's all anyone ever wanted to do, ask her questions and get answers for their research. Mara sighed, she wasn't even sick.

"What is your favorite color?" Jerome asked, and Mara raised an eyebrow.

"My favorite color?" She asked, quietly.

Jerome nodded and smiled at the adorable face she was making.

"Um, uh. . .purple." She said, unsure. She hadn't thought about normal things like a favorite color in a long time, but purple was pretty.

Jerome wrote her answer down. "Favorite animal?" He asked, and Mara chuckled.

Jerome raised an amused eyebrow. "And what is so funny, Miss Jaffary?"

"These questions." She said simply. "Are you trying to diagnosis me or date me?" Mara asked, laughing.

"How did you know I was trying to diagnosis you?" Jerome asked seriously.

"Everyone always does." Mara said.

"Will you tell me?" Jerome asked hopefully. Mara shook her head.

Jerome cursed and then scratched out his next question. Which was 'what is your disease?'. Mara laughed.

"Blows my plan." He said letting his head fall to his hand as he stared out the window.

"I'm hungry." Mara said as she jumped from the bed and walked towards the door. Jerome followed behind her and shut the door as Mara walked down to the cafeteria.

Mara gather a bit of food onto her plate and smiled up at Jerome. "Want anything?" She asked kindly.

Jerome shook his head and they went and sat down. Mara sat across from Jerome and she took this moment, he was looking down at his notes, to really get a good look at his face. He was very handsome. Very. Mara looked away trying not to let her thoughts wonder and started on her food.

Jerome began writing down what he noticed about her, for one she seemed pretty normal, if they didn't have her locked up in here he would have guessed she was. The second thing he noticed was that she was somewhat shy, and quite sweet.

Jerome lifted his head and found her munching on some grapes and staring at him. She turned away quickly with a bit of a blush covering her checks. Jerome chuckled lightly.

"You don't have to be nerves. I'm just a student, don't really know much yet." Jerome said.

Mara looked up at him. "You're my age?" Jerome blinked.

"You haven't finished high school?" He asked, wondering if she did any school at all locked up in here.

"No. Almost, though." She answered. Jerome nodded.

"Do you... um, do school? Like do you have a teacher and stuff?" Jerome asked very curious.

Mara bit her lip slightly and Jerome couldn't keep his eyes from glancing at them. "I do do school. But I don't have a teacher." She answered as a patient she knew walked by and she waved.

"No teacher?" Jerome asked curious as to how that worked.

"I teach myself. Books and the Internet are quite helpful." She said with a small smile. Jerome nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Mara." A boy said plopping himself on the seat next to Mara and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Eddie." She said with a wide smile.

Eddie's eyes meet Jerome and he frowned. "Who is this?" Eddie asked looking over Jerome carefully.

"Jerome Clarke." Jerome said simply as he could almost feel the judgment radiating from the boy.

"And what are you doing with Mara?" Eddie asked staring daggers into Jerome.

"Don't worry Eddie." Mara said, lightly stroking his arm. "He's just filling in for Michael today." That seemed to sooth him a little bit, but Jerome still felt rather uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should end this now." Jerome said packing his notebook and pen into his pocket.  
"But, you haven't figured me out yet." Mara said standing along with Jerome. Eddie glared at nothing.

Jerome laughed lightly. "Oh, I think I have." He said beginning to walk towards the large doors in the front.

Mara stopped walking and frowned. Trudy bid Jerome goodbye and just before stepping out the door, Jerome looked back at Mara with a knowing look and winked.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon! Love you that love it, love you that don't! XOXO**


	2. Sociopath

**'Ellow everyone! Thank you for all the wonderful comments! Please enjoy this chapter! **

It was cold and depressing in the institution, Mara thought, the morning after a strange man called Jerome came to visit her. For some strange reason Mara could not get him out of her head.  
She sat on her bed, as she usually did nowadays, with a book placed in her hands. But she did not read, she just stared at it, thinking; why did Michael need a replacement? He didn't even tell her about it, then again maybe something suddenly came up. Still didn't explain why he didn't just cancel, or call her. She thought they were friends, but who would want to be friends with someone crazy?

"But I'm not crazy!" She growled, tossing the book to the other side of the bed, not having it in her to actually throw it as it could result in damaging the book and/or the thing she hit.

She sighed deeply knowing that getting frustrated was not going to help anything and stood and walked to her closet. Opening the door, she found all the same clothes she always did; six light blue v-necks, two white robes, and a few pars of gray sweat pants. The institution didn't allow anything other then what they supplied. No normal clothes for the only normal girl in the building, or, as Mara liked to think of it, the prison.

Mara sighed, grabbing a shirt and some pants and walked to the bathroom right next to her room. She shared this bathroom with two other patients, Nina and Joy. They were both her friends, but it's slightly more difficult being friends with them then it would with normal people.

Mara slid a card into the slot in the door that allowed her access into the room, flicked on the light and shut the door behind her. The bathroom was a bright white, much like everything in the institution, with little light blue tiles in the center of the walls going around the room. The bathroom had a sink, toilet, and a small tub that doubled as a shower.

She stripped of her clothes and ran a warm bath, filling it up with bubbles. Just the way she liked it. Mara stepped into the tub and began the train of thought she left off on; Jerome.

She frowned, thinking that he probably thought that her and Eddie were dating, when in fact he was just a bit overprotective. Okay, a lot overprotective, but that's why he is in here. And he is getting better. Mara thought back to the first time she had meet him. She was twelve and scared to death walking up the glass stone steps to the front of the institution.

He was the first one she met there, after her step-mother dropped her off without a word, Eddie took her in as his little sister. He had always wanted one, even though Mara was only a year younger. Mara and Eddie got on the best, Eddie wasn't nearly as mental as most of the patients there and Mara wasn't mental at all, so that helped their relationship.

Mara had just met Nina and Joy about three years ago, when they were first checked in and assigned the same bathroom. They were all good friends from the start and Mara learned a lot  
from them.

Nina had a disorder called Multiple Personality Disorder, which means she would randomly change into a guy (not an actual guy, just the personality of one) named Chester. Mara soon learned that Chester was a pretty interesting guy, besides the part were he would try to hit on her, which was a little more than awkward. Nina knew about this disorder, but had no power over it. Everyone with this disorder usually has one personality that is who they are, the rest (if the have more then two different personalities) are simply different people to them. But when they go back to normal they do not remember what the other personality had said or done, they just wake-up somewhere different than when they were themselves.

Mara found it strange that someone could live like that, but she realized that that was the reason she was in here so she couldn't really say anything.

Joy on the other hand had Addictive Personality Disorder. Which, said simply, is just being easily addicted to things. But being much more dangerous to your mental health then regular addicting thing, like alcohol, drugs, sex. . . not that those thing aren't dangerous to your mental health, they're just not classified under Addictive Personality Disorder, because they're addictive on their own.

Joy usually got addicted to a few things every week, unless she took all of her medication, then she usually just sat around moping or slept for long periods of time. Mara hated when Joy took her medication, sometimes it helped, but most times Joy seems like a brick with a face and nothing like her name. Sure, when she didn't take them she would go crazy and talk about her new obsession with everyone who would listen, but they usually didn't listen, but at least she was happy. Well, that's what Mara thought, anyway.

Mara broke out of her thoughts and stepped out of the bath, drained it and got dressed. For some reason Mara had a feeling that she would see Jerome again, even though he claimed he was only stepping in for Michael. She had a feeling Michael planed their meeting for a reason, but alas, it was a reason Mara had no idea of.

Jerome awoke early the next morning to his very annoying alarm clock that was sat across his large bedroom. He had to place it somewhere far away or else he would just turn it off and sleep the day away, but after seeing Mara yesterday he wanted to head to the library across town to get some studying in. Even though he seemed confident he knew what she had yesterday afternoon, he had absolutely no idea.

Jerome hopped out of bed and made his way to the large wooden wardrobe to the back of the room. He pulled out a dark grey trench coat, a black button down shirt, and a par of black jeans from the dresser next to it. Jerome quickly showered, changed, and was out the door before eight O'clock. A little later then he would have wanted because his sister, Poppy needed help with a paper for school. Jerome might hate almost everything in his home, but Poppy was the exception. Though he would never let her know that.

Jerome made his way down the cold streets to the college library. He walked in, being greeted by the older lady at the counter and set off for the psychology section, quickly finding a book labeled Psychiatric Drugs which explained what anti-psychotic drugs treated what disorders.

He began looking up the medication he had noticed on Mara's bedside table, though he was almost certain the bottle was full, meaning either she had just gotten a new bottle and hadn't had had time to take them yet, or that she was not taking them at all. Which wouldn't explain why she was acting so normal, actually she should only be acting normal if she had taken them.

Jerome sighed, picking up the extremely large book and walking over to a small desk that was unoccupied. He flipped to the 'N' section and began looking for the medication he wrote down in his notebook, the ones Mara owned; Neuroleptics.

He found them in no time and began reading what they helped. Bipolar disorder, Schizophrenia, Delusional disorder, and Psychotic Depression was the first things he found. 'She might have anyone of these.' Jerome thought, though, to him, it didn't seem very likely that she had any of these.

Jerome also notice that, in some cases, Neuroleptics is used to help sociopaths, though he knew nothing truly treated them, she could very well be one. He thought back to what he thought of her when he had met her and remembered that she was quite shy, but really very sweet.

Sociopaths can make themselves seem however they want, maybe that is why Michael is so hung up on her; she is truly an incurable crazy. Jerome huffed thinking back to how he was quite charmed by her, 'obviously,' Jerome said to himself rolling his eyes. 'she is a sociopath, that's what they're best at; charm.'

Jerome wasn't completely sold on the whole sociopath idea, so he kept searching ALL of what the drug treated. He was deep in thought, running over all the side effects and what it helps, seeing if he noticed if she had any of the symptoms, but nothing. 'She is looking more and more like a sociopath by the second.' Jerome thought.

"Boo!" Jerome jumped out of his chair and fell to the ground with a loud yelp. He looked back to see who had scared him with a hand to his should, he knocked it on the desk as he fell, only to see non-other then Michael standing there with a wide smile.

"And the point of that was?" Jerome asked rudely, and Michael laughed and slapped Jerome on the back.

"Ah, just a little fun." Michael said as he placed his hands on his hips and walked in front of Jerome, who was now sat at the desk and trying to find where he left off on the reading, ignoring the people glaring his way.

"Maybe for you." Jerome whispered and ran a hand threw his soft hair.

Michael smiled. "So, how was your meeting with Miss Jaffary?" He asked crossing his arms over his toned chest.

Jerome frowned down at his book and looked up to Micheal. "She's a sociopath, isn't she?" Jerome asked, his face serious.

Michael smiled and the ground and looked to Jerome who still held a serious look. "Why did you send me there? She could be dangerous for all you know." Jerome said not waiting for Michael's response.

"Oh, she is." Michael said, walking over to a bookcase and frowning at the covers. Jerome raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting that. "Well," Michael went on. "that's what they tell me, of course."

Jerome was confused and stood up walking over to him. "What do you mean by that?" Jerome asked, buttoning and unbuttoning a black button of his coat.

Michael turned to him and stared directly into his eyes with a very serious look. Jerome held his gaze curiously. "Do more research." Michael said simply, breaking his gaze and picking up a book that read Mental or Unintelligent? and chuckled lightly. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"How can I do more research if I know nothing about her?" Jerome asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Visit her, of course." Michael said not looking up.

"What, now?" Jerome asked. Now that he thought about it, he had never given the card to get into the institution back to Michael. Michael smirked, still looking down at the book as he flipped through it.

"Get as much information as you can and report back to me Wednesday before your class and not a moment sooner." Michael said placing the book back on the shelf and began waltzing away (quite literally) with a little wink in Jerome's general direction.

Jerome shook his head and frowned, he will never understand that man.

About an hour and a half had pasted before Jerome finely arrived at the institution. He took a deep breath and made his way inside.

Trudy immediately recognized Jerome and welcomed him with a smile, which Jerome gladly returned. He quite liked Trudy already, she seemed truly kind.

"How lovely of you to come back!" Trudy said, walking up to Jerome with a wide smile. "Its not everyday I get someone as handsome as you in here! Though that Michael is quite a looker, he's very strange." Jerome chuckled at the comment and asked if Mara was in her room. Trudy responded with a 'no' and pointed him in the right direction.

Jerome walked out of one of the many back doors in the institution and found Mara a little bit away sitting at a fountain writing something down. There were many patients either sitting out there, lying in the grass, or staring at Jerome as if he had just yelled a nasty word at the top of his lungs. Which he did not.

Jerome frowned and started to walk towards Mara, who was sitting at the edge of the fountain to his right. Jerome walked by a very large man who was doing push-ups in the grass and became very uncomfortable as the man stood and walked over to him, blocking his way to Mara.

Jerome looked up slightly. Jerome was rather tall, standing at about six foot five, but this man as huge. Almost a whole head taller then he was.

Jerome gave the man an uncomfortable smile and the man stepped closer to him.

"Break Mara's heart," The man began in a deep and gravely voice. "and I will not hesitate to break your face." The man said and Jerome frowned raising an eyebrow. 'He makes it sound like I'm dating her.' He said to himself and tried not to chuckle.

"No worries, mate." Jerome said coolly. "I'm a perfect gentlemen." He added with a little wink at a lady that passed by. She ran away.

The man glared at Jerome and walked away, still eying him from afar. Jerome shrugged and walked over to were Mara sat, she still had not seen him as her back faced him and she wrote speedily into her notebook. Jerome looked over her shoulder slightly, not really wanting to eavesdrop but not really caring at the same time.

He could just make out his name before he placed a hand on her shoulder and Mara looked up with a gasp. "Sorry." Jerome apologized raising his hands as Mara turned around on the fountain.

"What are you doing back?" Mara asked, extremely surprised to see him.

"Oh, hi Jerome, how are you? I'm good thank you, and yourself?" Jerome joked and Mara smiled slightly and patted the place next to her. Jerome smiled and sat, wondering what she was writing about. Was it good, or bad? Did he even care? Probably not.

"So how are you, Miss Jaffary." Jerome asked in a friendly way and watched as Mara winced, but only very slightly, if he had not been looking at her so intently he wouldn't have noticed it at all. "You alright?" Jerome asked.

Mara's eyes widening slightly as she looked him in the eyes. "Y-yes. Of course!" She responded.

Jerome raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Alight then. Shall we pick up were we felt of?" It was Mara's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you had me all figured out?"

Jerome looked down and smirked. "Not everyone's perfect." He said simply. Mara laughed.

"Apparently." She answered, and Jerome frowned at her. "Sorry. And sorry if Eddie scared you off yesterday. He didn't mean to." Mara said, glancing down at her notebook that sat closed in her hands.

Jerome nodded. "Overprotective boyfriend I see." He said and chuckled.

"Eddie isn't my boyfriend." Mara stated simply.

"Oh," Jerome said just as a low bell sounded. Jerome looked around, it was a pretty sounding bell, almost sounded. . .magical, Jerome thought.

"That's the lunch bell." Mara said, seeing Jerome's confusion. "We can eat whenever we want, but its just to sort of remind us of the time I guess." Mara said with a shrug. Jerome nodded.

"Are you going to eat then?" He asked her.

"Well that wouldn't be very kind, now would it."

"No. If you are hungry please don't let me stop you from eating." Jerome said, kindly. "Actually," Jerome started, noticing Mara hesitation. "I wouldn't mind joining you, if that's alright." Jerome said sticking his hands into his pockets.

Mara smiled lightly. "Alight, them." She said standing. Jerome stood as well and followed behind her closely.

They made their way back to the cafeteria in the left wing of the massive building and gathered food onto their white and blue square, glass (and extremely thin) plates the institution provided. Mara lead Jerome to a table with Eddie, Nina, Joy, and Fabian sat at it, and Jerome frowned holding his plate with the palms of his hands, afraid it would break if he held it any other way.

Mare was sure Jerome remembered Eddie, but knew that she would have to introduce him to the others. Mara sighed, she hated introducing people.

"Hey, Mara!" Nina said happily as she watched her friend sit down next to a strange man. Mara was relieved to find that Nina was Nina and not Chester, though she liked Chester, it wouldn't make a very good first impression for Jerome.

"Hey, Nina." She responded with a wide smile. Nina eyed Jerome and Eddie cleared his throat, glaring down at his food.

"Sorry," Mara said, and gestured to Jerome. "Everyone, this is Jerome. Jerome this is Nina, Joy, Fabian, and you remember Eddie." Mara said, pointing to the people she spoke about. Jerome smiled at them and uttered a little 'hello'. Jerome realized that the boy Mara had introduced as Fabian was the one he saw walk out of her room yesterday.

"Jerome, huh." Nina said looking him over. "Nice hair." She said and began working on her food. Jerome smirked a little and Mara chuckled. Nina was a flirt whether she was Chester or just herself.

"Its really not that nice." Eddie mumbled and winced. He tried to stop himself from saying it, but he just couldn't help it; he didn't like the looks of this Jerome guy.

Jerome pursed his lips slightly, but ignored his comment and began on his own food. He had noticed that there were a few visitors here, he could tell by their normal cloths, and felt somewhat of a relief pass through him. He wasn't the only normal one amongst these crazies. Though the Orderly seemed like normal people, Jerome could only help but think that you would have to be crazy to work in such a place. But who was he to judge, he was working here as well, just for different reasons.

After they had all finished their meals Joy immediately retreated to her room stating she was tired and needed a nap. She had taken her medication today, Mara thought briefly.

Jerome turned to Mara. "So, anywhere in particular you want to go to finish what we started?" Jerome asked, realizing that that was probably a bad choice of words as Nina whistled lowly, Fabian's eyes widened, and Eddie quickly stood and practically ran out one of the back doors.

"Did I say something?" Jerome asked stupidly, not wanted to make things awkward. Nina chuckled and Mara shook her head quickly.

"No. But, do realize where you are." Mara said standing and walking over to give her plate back to the kitchen. Jerome followed after her, excusing himself for the table.

Mara ran right into Jerome when she turned around quite fast and started for her room. Jerome grunted lowly as the plate in his hand slammed between them and cracked, cutting Jerome's hand and the top of Mara's shoulder in the processes. 'Damn thin plate.' Jerome thought bitterly as he steady himself and noticed who he had run into.

Jerome began apologizing profusely just the same time as Mara began to. They both stopped and looked at each other, Jerome cracked a smile, when he noticed a small tear in Mara's shirt with a hint of blood his smile immediately dropped.

"Oh, gosh." He began, placing the broken plate into the trash as he stared at Mara's shoulder. "I am so sorry." He placed a bloody finger to her cut and frowned just noticing his own injuries. Mara gasped looking down at his hand, it was much worse than her small cut. The plate had cut up the middle of his palm and up his middle finger.

Jerome hid it from her a muttered a 'I'm fine.' as he pulled a small piece of glass out of his hand making sure Mara couldn't see.

Mara shook her head and took his hand that wasn't hurt and pulled him towards the closes staircase. They walked for a few minutes before making it to her room. Mara sat Jerome on her bed and walked over to her desk, grabbed something that Jerome couldn't see and walked out of the room. Jerome frowned slightly, wondering what she was doing.

Mara came back a few seconds later with a wet towel and a wrap for Jerome's hand.

"No, Mara. I'm alight. No need to make a big fuss." Jerome said standing up from the bed and gently cradling his bleeding hand behind his coat. For some reason Jerome felt bad about getting hurt, especially sense he had hurt her as well.

"Nonsense. You're hurt on my account, the least you can do is let me make you feel better." Something about the way Mara had said that sentence made Jerome blush and he silently cursed himself for it.

Jerome looked at the floor and sat back on the bed, giving into her. Mara smiled.

He removed his hand from his coat, making sure not to get any blood on the grey carpeted floor and held it out to her. Mara gently took his injured hand in hers and began softly and slowly wiping the blood away.

Jerome watched her as she frowned her brows, concentrating on his much larger hand. He thought about what he was doing here and he was slightly confused now. If she was a sociopath, why couldn't he tell? He was usually very good at determining when someone was being truthful and when they were faking, but Mara seemed to actually care. About Jerome, nonetheless! About the fact that he was hurt, and she wanted to help him.

Jerome's thoughts were cut short when Mara ran a soft finger down the long cut. He swallowed as Mara looked up. "Does it hurt?" She asked in a quiet voice. Jerome pursed his lips and shooks his head.

"Nah, it looks worse then it feels." Jerome lied. It stung badly, ached a little, and he was sure it would scar, but he wouldn't let Mara know that. Mara nodded and Jerome's eyes fell to her shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Jerome mimicked, taking his healthy hand and brushing it over her cut. Mara shook her head and began cleaning his wound.

"I'm really sorry I've caused you so much trouble." Jerome said dropping his hand. Mara glared up at him, silently tell him to stop worrying and that she was fine. Jerome nodded in understanding and smirked.

Mara held up Jerome's hand with her own as she reached besides her and grabbed the wrap. She gently wrapped his hand and Jerome noticed how gentle and comforting her touch was. Almost like a child.

"There you are." Mara said standing. "All better." She smiled. Jerome was still sitting on the bed and was a tad bit shorter then her right now.

"Thank you very much, Mara." Jerome said kindly. Mara only nodded. Jerome suddenly reached out and grabbed Mara by the hand bringing her so she was stood in between Jerome's open legs. Mara was surprised at his actions and gasped lightly as Jerome chuckled at her.

He dropped her hand back to her side and reached up to her left shoulder, examining the her cut, but he couldn't see it very well through her shirt.

Jerome reached down with one hand and grabbed the damp towel she used on him and raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking permission. Mara blushed, but nodded against her better judgment.

Jerome's hand slid up on her shoulder to the collar of her v-neck and pulled it down to the side, reveling Mara's bare shoulder.

Mara sucked in a breath as the cold cloth came in contact with her cut. Jerome kept his eyes on her shoulder, cleaning off some dried blood mixed with fresh.

"Do you have a band-aid I could use?" Jerome questioned, looking up into her eyes. Mara nodded and slipped from his grasp to a little package of band-aid that were on her night table. Handing one to Jerome, Mara fixed her top a little by pulling it slightly up on the back and farther down in the front so Jerome could have better access to her cut.

Jerome stood and took about three steps before he was in front of Mara, staring down at her as she focused on the band-aid in his hands. He opened the bandage and placed it on the cut just over her heart. He moved a finger over it gently, pressing it more to her skin and back away.

"I should probably go." Jerome announced. Mara frowned.

"B-but why?" She asked and cured herself for stuttering. Jerome place his hands in his pockets.

"Um, I'll be back tomorrow, probably." Jerome said and looked around the room, a picture of her and Eddie from back when they were little caught his eye and he suddenly wondered why she none of family. "Can I asked you a question?" Jerome locked eyes with her, suddenly very serious.

Mara nodded slightly holding his gaze. "Why are you here if you're not sick?" Mara's eyes widened just before Eddie came barging in through the door and looking around widely.

"Mara!" Eddie shouted, stepping up to her and shielding her from Jerome.

"What is it, Eddie?" Mara asked, still slightly stunned from Jerome's question.

"You," Eddie pointed and Jerome. "you have to go right now." He said firmly.

"What? Eddie?" Mara asked, trying to look at Jerome's face over Eddie's shoulder. Jerome said nothing, but began walking to the door.

"J-Jerome, where are you-" Eddie silenced her. "Let him go, Mara." He told her softly as Jerome exited the room, leaving it slightly ajar.

"What on earth, Eddie?" Mara asked angrily.

"It's okay Mara, you'll understand soon enough. He knew the reason I'm here, that's why he didn't put up a fight." Eddie said walking over to the door and shutting it firmly. Mara was confused to say the least, what was he talking about Jerome knows the reason he was there and that's why he didn't put up a fight, Mara asked herself frowning.

As Jerome made his way out of the institution he couldn't help but think that Eddie knew. That he was going to tell Mara and she would hate him forever. As Jerome walked by Trudy she bid him a goodbye, but he said nothing in return, instead storming out of the institution and bidding it a final farewell as he promised himself he would never return.

Jerome's vision started to fog as tears sprung to his eyes. He hated this feeling, he hated it so much; caring for someone you shouldn't. Why did he even care about her? He didn't, he tried to convince himself. He didn't care for her at all. That is why never going back would be fine. He would never see her again and he didn't care. And good riddance, he thought.

Jerome's vision cleared as he walked angrily back to his 'home'. 'She's just some strange sociopath that was trying to reel me into one of her stupid games.' Jerome thought as he glared down at the sidewalk.

Jerome had walked for a good ten minutes before running straight into someone that was rounding the corner he was walking by. They both hit the floor and Jerome cursed as he fell on his injured hand. Jerome looked up to yell at the person to watch where they went, but no words came out. Jerome just frowned at the man before him, just his luck, he thought.

"Nice to see you to, Jerome." Michael said with a smile and he rubbed the back of his neck, having hit it against something when he fell.

Jerome stared at the man before him with angry eyes, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

**What the H is going on? Just to be clear, I do not have a mental disorder nor have I ever known someone with one, so if the parts with them are kind of off, I apologize. Not sure how many chapters this will be, probably a lot but we'll see how it goes. If you noticed something off please let me know, I'm only one person! Thank you for reading and please comment your opinion, it's much appreciated! XOXO **


End file.
